Disc of Discord
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: Evil Goddess escapes from the Disc of Discord, where she had been imprisioned for centuries. Rewrite of " "The Legend of the Chaos God"".


Disc of Discord  
By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

Based loosely on "The Legend of the Chaos God" all over the "Disney Afternoon" comic books (Ducktales, Talespin, Rescue Rangers, DW) in the 90's. I'm surprised they didn't throw in the Gummy Bears into the mess.

Mr. McDuck was treasure hunting again, for the legendary Disc of Discord,. The Disc of Discord is a gem set in Electruim,(1) an alloy the ancient Greeks allegedly had that the modern world lacks. Mr. McDuck had heard the legend of how Eiderest, (2) had been imprisoned inside the Disc as punishment for starting the Trojan War centuries ago.

Mr. McDuck scoffed at such nonsense and found the Disc. It was indeed, set in an unknown alloy. He took it to some scientists to study the alloy to find a way to duplicate it. Being scientists, they ignored the warnings on the metal to never separate the gem from the metal, lest the goddess Eiderest escape.  
They separated the gem from the metal so they could test the alloy.

Hardly had they done so did a voice screamed:  
"FREE! TREMBLE PUNY MORTALS! EIDEREST IS FREE!"

A blinding light shone and the evil goddess possessed a lab assistant, since she was the only female in the room and the goddess preferred a female host.

Mr. McDuck and Launchpad had walked into the lab just in time to witness this. Mr. McDuck wanted to talk to the scientists about their success in analyzing the alloy and Launchpad had taken him to their lab.

"First, I must destroy both this gem and it's setting, so I might never be imprisoned inside them again!"  
Eiderest said.

"NO! I na be the cause of this!" Mr. McDuck said.

And he grabbed the gem, but the setting flew up beyond his reach.

Launchpad jumped up and grabbed the setting. They TRIED to put the two together. But both the gem and it's setting got red hot until Mr. McDuck and Launchpad were forced to let go.

"Ye-ouch!" yelled Launchpad.

"Yipe!" Mr. McDuck screamed.

"This host body has knowledge of your "science". Knowledge I can use to destroy the gem and it's setting"" Eiderest said.

And she levitated a beaker of acid and brought it toward the gem.

Meanwhile, one of the scientists had called security. The lab's security guard and the cops arrived and saw what they thought was an ordinary nut job.

"Halt! Or we'll shoot!" the cops said.

Eiderest laughed at them. One cop fired a warning shot, aiming at and hitting the floating beaker of acid. He probably assumed it was some sort of illusion. The beaker brought, the acid spilled on the floor. But since this was a scientific lab, the floor was an acid resistant stone and was unharmed.

The security guards attempted to get Mr. McDuck and Launchpad out of harm's way.

"Maybe you two better leave...this woman may be dangerous." One security guard suggested.

"We're sort of used to danger." Launchpad said "Him especially. He's got a lot more experience with danger than I do."

"Is that a crack about my age?" Mr. McDuck asked.

"I was TRYING to compliment you! It just came out wrong." Launchpad said.

"Hmph. I'm not only a lot older than you are, I'm also a LOT richer! And I have my own security guard at my beck and call." Mr. McDuck replied.

"Er- boss? Is it a good idea to ask Giz away from the Bin? " Launchpad asked " I know the Beagles are in jail, but Magica is over-due for her weekly attempt to steal your Lucky Dime."

"Magic is obliviously electrical in nature (3)" Mr. McDuck replied "I put the Dime in a tough insulator plastic globe. Nothing magic can touch it."

Mr. McDuck took out his cellphone and summoned Gizmoduck.

MEANWHILE, Magica had been using a crystal ball to spy on the Bin. She saw the special globe the Lucky Dime was now in. Her magic COULD still get thur it, but to do so she would have to get into the IRON and STEEL Money Bin. She would have to get past the booby traps and the guards. And make good her escape.

Magica was unsure she could manage all that. Never mind having enough magic left over to do anything else for quite some time.

Annoyed, she spied on "Scroogie" to see what he was up to...and found out about the Disc.

"Hmm. Highly magical Disc, very powerful goddess. " Magica mumbled "She and I might get along very well...I could offer to destroy the Disc for her in return for the Lucky Dime."

" Once I have the Dime, I could use an illusion to pretend to destroy the Disc." Magica cackled " I could use the gem and it's setting to gain more magic. Once I have them well hidden, I can blackmail her to do whatever I like- or back inside the Disc for her!"

So Magica hopped on her broom and headed for the science lab.

Magica flew into the lab from one window just as Giz on his jet pack flew in thur the other.

"Gizmoduck! Grab that Disc and gem from the woman in the lab coat! Before Magica gets her claws on it!" Mr. McDuck ordered.

"Who is this? Some sort of knight? "Gizmoduck" that is your name, my host tells me." Eiderest said.

"Give me that Disc and the gem! And stay away from Magica! She's bad news!" Gizmoduck replied.

"Magica DeSpell. My host informs me that you are an evil sorceress."Eiderest commented " These men are enemies are yours, the knight known as Gizmoduck, the rich merchant called Scrooge McDuck and his aide de camp known as Launchpad."

"I will use the Disc's powers against you." Eiderest said.

And EVERYTHING in the lab started flying around higgedy piggedy around EVERYBODY, including Magica.

"I am evil, as you are! I came to offer you my help in ridding you of the Disc!' Magica stated." My price is a mere Dime, that Scrooge McDuck owns that should be mine!"

"Fool! I am the goddess of Discord, chaos!" Eiderest replied. " I am neither good nor evil! I exist to create confusion, chaos, to destroy peace!"

And the debris continued to swirl around madly. It seemed to be picking on Magica, aiming itself at her in particular. This may have been because Launchpad had grabbed Mr. McDuck, pulled him under a lab table which Launchpad was using as a shield against the assault of flying debris. Also, Giz was using a shield he pulled out of his helmet to protect himself.

The magic that was causing everything else to fly around kept pulling on the lab table, Mr. McDuck and Launchpad had to keep holding it down so it would protect them. They couldn't do anything else.

Magica was the only one left unprotected. I'll run her a benefit.

Eiderest could not seem to hurt Magica. But Magica couldn't hurt Eiderest, either. Seeing she was getting nowhere, Magica hopped on her broomstick and got OUT of their, leaving our heroes to their own devices.

Giz valiantly fought off the debris. He used his gizmos to swat the flying junk, to catch the flying junk to shield off the flying junk.

Giz was dented. Giz tried to fight Eiderest, but nothing worked. Lasers didn't hurt her, bullets didn't hurt her... Finally Eiderest got bored of Giz's trying to hurt her and hit him with a magic bolt from the Disc and gem that flung Fenton out of his armor. The armor was ruined, Fenton was relatively unhurt, but the fight was out of him. Fenton quickly found a place to hide.

"You killed him!" Launchpad lied, shamelessly, to give Fenton time to hide.

"You will be next if you oppose me." Eiderest threatened.

"You don't scare me." Launchpad said.

"You were hiding before." Eiderest said.

"To protect Mr. McDuck. And I was kind of outnumbered, what with all that debris." Launchpad replied.

"Let's try this one on one, without using junk as weapons." Launchpad challenged.

"If you wish to die, so be it!" laughed Eiderest.

And she aimed a magic bolt from the disc and the gem at Launchpad.

But Launchpad pulled a metal mirror that had been part of the flying debris (4) from behide his back. When Launchpad saw the mirror, it gave him an idea. The magic bolt hit the mirror and bounced back at the Disc and the gem in Eiderest's hand.

"NO! YOU TRICKED ME!' Eiderest said.

The next thing Eiderest knew, she was right back in the Disc, which was rejoined with the gem, whole again with Eiderest trapped inside.

"Bye-Bye!" Launchpad laughed, waving bye bye at Eiderest.

"You outsmarted her! I don't believe it!" Mr. McDuck said.

"It's easy when everybody thinks you're a moron, when everybody thinks you are mindless muscle." Launchpad sighed.

Launchpad made sure Mr. McDuck was OK, as well as the scientists, the lab assistant (who had one lulu of a headache. And could not remember anything that happened.)

In the mean time, Fenton managed to sneak out unnoticed, lest anybody ask inconvenient questions like what happened to Gizmoduck. Or how Fenton got there.

Mr. McDuck took the Disc away from the scientists.

"What are we going to DO with it?" Mr. McDuck mused. " It's no good putting it in my Money Bin, what with Magica knowing about it. Magica'll be after it again, to try to use it's powers for herself. Even if Eiderest doesn't escape again, Magica with that kind of power could be just as bad!"

"If you allow me, Mr. McDee, I know where that Disc will be safe and well protected." Launchpad said.

"Very well." Mr. McDuck replied. "But I rather not know what you're going to do with it. On your own head be it."

So Launchpad took the Disc to Ireland, to King Brian's palace. Launchpad presented the Disc to the king of the Leprechauns

"This is a very dangerous, very magical Disc." Launchpad began.

" An evil goddess is trapped inside it. The gem must never be removed from the disc lest she escape." Launchpad continued.

" Could you hide the disc inside your Golden Caverns so no mortal can ever find it?" Launchpad asked.

"That I can and will." King Brian " I will take it and hide it underneath the pile of gold and gems in the Golden Caverns. No mortal shall ever see it again."

"Good. Nobody will notice one more gem among so many." Launchpad replied. " Be sure to warn your Leprechauns about it, just in case." (5)

Later, Mr. McDuck and Launchpad made sure that Fenton was OK and that he got a new Gizmoduck suit to replace the one Eiderest ruined.

The End.

(1)There is such an alloy. It's just known.

(2) Eider is a type of duck. Eiderest is the local equivalent of Eris, goddess of discord.

(3) One attempt to scientifically explain magic. Remember the magic lightning that transforms the three youngsters Billy Batson, Mary Batson and Freddy Freeman into the Marvel Family?

(4) This lab tests metals and alloys. One of their projects is trying to find an alloy reflective and inexpensive enough to replace glass in mirrors since glass breaks so easily.

(5)See Ducktales episode "Luck O' the Ducks".


End file.
